


From Paris With Love

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Canon, Business Trip, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: writerverse, Dorks in Love, Episode: s07e13 Jet Lag, Established Tony/Ziva, F/M, Missing Scene, Missions, Motorcycles, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Paris (City), Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll always have Paris, even though this isn't quite how they want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Paris With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Named after a spy movie with little relevance. 
> 
> ncis_drabble Challenge #318: If Only... + writerverse Challenge #9: Drabble Tree
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

The bike lurches to a stop, and Ziva adjusts her positioning, sitting taller, propping her chin upon Tony's shoulder, and wrapping her arms around him even more tightly.

"Oh, how I wish we could remain in Paris," she sighs, some of her hair falling over her shoulder, reminding her how Tony, fascinated, had actually watched her straighten it this morning, amusingly unfamiliar with the process.

"This has been good here...just being together," her partner nods.

"We _have_ been doing work here, Tony, or haven't you been paying attention?"

The light flicks from maroon to emerald; Tony speeds off, only smirking in response.


End file.
